Innocence
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Mira has been led to believe that its okay to be treated like a sex slave. When Yukina gets kidnapped the team comes after her and they take Mira back with them. Mira takes a liking to Hiei. What will he do?


Innocence

Name: Mira

Age: is 237 but looks 15.

Personality: very quiet, innocent, listens to everyone, takes everything to heart but doesn't let it show, is very out spoken when she wants to be.

Looks: long violet hair that goes to her butt, with light chocolate brown eyes, has white fox ears and tail. Stands at 4'9 (hiei is 5'0), and weighs 90. Is very petit. Or: .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/F/FI/FIR/firegoddess829/1137809144_urple_&imgrefurl=.com/anime_quizzies&usg=_dXXrGRUOgAQwzv63a98aYhjfUe4=&h=600&w=428&sz=45&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=_NttZedADSR62M:&tbnh=114&tbnw=86&ei=7P-gTclm0dCIAtqp-YsD&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddepressed%2Bneko%2Bgirl%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1R2SMSN_enUS397%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D377%26tbm%3Disch0%2C150&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=787&vpy=17&dur=1716&hovh=266&hovw=190&tx=145&ty=141&oei=vv-gTayTHuH40gGM1JD8BA&page=1&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:0&biw=1003&bih=377

Wears: Long sleeved dark purple dress with a white border, it is short in the front showing off her thighs and it goes to her ankles in the back, doesn't wear shoes but has a black leash on her neck. She also has a purple and white lace headband along with a purple bow on her tail.

Past: Since she was born she has been in slavery. She has been with the same master since she was little. She lives in the same cell as Yukina but she is treated very bad. She is not aloud to speak unless spoken too and she is used for sex. Her master beats her every day to remind her who she belongs to and then rapes her, also if he wants a deal or to work with someone they let them have fun with her. She believes that it is expected to have those things happen to her. So she believes that if she isn't beaten that day/ or raped, she has done something wrong.

Race: pure dark neko.

Other Facts: she was taken away at birth but knows she has a brother. Her master told her that her brother was Yoko Kurama. She has always wondered why he never came to see her but she ignores it. The only reason master let her stay with Yukina is because he wants to break Yukina. He believes that if Yukina watches what he does to her she will cave in.

~Oneshot Start~

BAM!

As I was smacked in the face I was hurled into the wall of my cell. I heard Yukina gasp but I ignored it. Master came closer and started to kick and punch me. Finally he grabbed my roughly by the neck and pushed me onto my stomach. He lifted my dress up revealing myself, since he didn't permit me to wear undergarments. I heard him fumble with his pants and pull them down. He then pulled my hips up so I was aligned with his manhood and he plunged it. I was use to this so I didn't make a noise. I couldn't help but flinch though as pounded into me relentlessly. He finally finished and pushed me to the ground and kicked me again. I waited till he left to sit up and Yukina rushed over to me. She healed me and I didn't stop her. I smiled at her.

"It's okay Yukina," I whispered. She looked right at me.

"No its not. He beats and rapes you! That is not okay. That is not right!" She bellowed. I looked at her shocked. What?

"What are you talking about? If I'm not beaten and raped every day I know I've done something wrong," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Have they corrupted you that much? Mira that's a huge crime! They can be sent to prison for years for doing that!" She said. I looked at her shocked. I'm not supposed to be raped? I didn't even notice the tears roll down my face. I felt her wipe them away.

"I want my brother," I whispered. She hugged me.

"I do too Mira," She said. Suddenly we heard an explosion. I jerked my head up to see two males. My eyes widened. Where they hear to hurt us? They broke the cell door and I got in front of Yukina, still limping.

"Leave her alone she didn't do anything," I said. She tugged on arm.

"Mira that is Mr. Hiei and Mr. Kurama. Their here to save me," she said.

"Oh okay," I said. I sat down and leaned against the wall. It dawned on me that she said Kurama. I looked at the red head. He didn't look like any fox demon.

"Is your name Yoko Kurama?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. He then nodded. A grin broke out onto my face and launched myself at him.

"Master said that your my brother!" I said. My arms were around his waist since I only came up to his chest. He was frozen in shock. I looked up. He didn't have any emotion on my face. Tears welled up in my eyes and they fell down my face. I released him and took a step back. I then looked at Yukina.

"I hope you make it out safely Yukina," I said. I then ran past them and into a new cell. I sat in the corner and waited. For what? I assume Master so he just continues what he always has done. I saw Yukina in front of it.

"Mira what are you doing?" She asked. I looked at her.

"You said they were here to save you. I don't have anyone to save me so I have to stay here. Plus Master will be very upset if he found out I was gone," I replied innocently. I saw Kurama standing next to her his eyes wide in shock. He leaned down next to Yukina.

"What has he done to her?" He asked. She looked at me still.

"He raped and beat her in front of me. He's done it since she was a child, and she believes that if she isn't beaten or raped every day she has done something wrong," She said. His face was contorted in anger. I looked at him confused.

"Mr. Kurama why are you so mad?" I asked. He looked at me. He then opened the cell and walked in front of me. He put his hand out. I looked at him.

"I'm here to save you," He said smiling. A huge smile graced my face. I launched myself at him and he caught me. He picked me up, since I was so small, and walked out of the cell. I buried my face into his neck as I smelled something foul. I looked being curious as we walked down a hallway. My eyes widened. There in a pool of blood was my Master.

"Master!" I said. I thrashed in his arms but he didn't release me. I didn't understand.

"I don't understand," I whispered. The man who was guiding Yukina looked at me a glare on his face. He had black gravity defying hair and had a white starburst on it. His eyes were a bright crimson and I thought they were pretty. He had on a white headband and he wore all black with a katana on his hip. I stared at him.

"What are you staring at onna?" He asked. I blinked.

"Your eyes, there really pretty," I said innocently. I heard Yukina giggle. I cocked my head to the side and looked at her questioningly. He glared at me but I saw a slight flush on his cheeks. I got out of Kurama's hold and walked to him. I felt his forehead.

"Mr. Hiei are you okay you look red?" I asked. He glared and shook me off of him. I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and stood next to him.

"I like you, you're really nice," I said. He looked at me wide eyed while I heard Kurama laugh.

"I'm far from nice onna, I kill people," He said. I looked at him still, my gaze never faltering. I know my gaze tends to scare some people since I don't blink when I do it.

"I don't care; I don't judge people on their actions. Plus you and Kurama saved me from Master," I said. He tried to get my hand off but I wouldn't budge. I smiled at him.

"You're my new best friend," I replied. His head fell in defeat. Kurama was laughing.

"What's so funny Mr. Kurama?" I asked.

"Hiei is not one for friends Mira," He said. I blinked a couple of times.

"I don't have many friends. I didn't have any until Yukina got here. Master said the only reason I was allowed to be in the same cell as Yukina was because he wanted to break her. He said if he beat and raped me in front of her she would. I don't understand why. Yukina is my first friend though, then my brother and now Mr. Hiei," I said smiling cheerfully. It was quiet as they processed that. Hiei looked ready to kill. His body was radiating heat and my eyes widened. I smiled and hugged him. I snuggled my head into his chest. He was tense and frozen in shock. I purred as the heat went into my body.

"You're warm Mr. Hiei. I'm always so cold. Master said I had to stay cold so people could warm me up. How are you so warm Mr. Hiei? I like warm," I said. I looked up at him and his gaze was blank as he looked at me. I turned my head to the side.

"I'm a fire and ice demon. I'm always warm," He said. I nodded and snuggled back up to him. He sighed and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head on his chest. My fox tail wrapped around his waist as my ears stayed flat on my head. They flicked a couple times, hitting Hiei in the face. He blew on my ear to get me to stop. I looked up at him.

"Sorry Mr. Hiei they move by themselves," I said. Finally we made it out only to see two more people. I tensed and I tried to get closer to Hiei. The one with orange hair ran up to Yukina.

"Yukina my love you're alright!" He said. Yukina smiled at him.

"Yes I am. Thanks to Mr. Kurama and Mr. Hiei me and Mira are alright," She said. He looked over to see me. I was staring at him. He walked over and went to touch my ears but Hiei growled at him. He looked at Hiei shocked and then a smirk came onto his face.

"Shrimp has a crush on the fox!" He shouted. I looked at him confused. I looked then looked at Mr. Hiei. I tapped his chest and he looked down his face slightly red.

"What is a crush Mr. Hiei?" I asked. He stared at me with a blank face while the orange haired man fell to the ground.

"It's a stupid nigen word for mate," He said. I looked at him confused.

"What is a mate?" I asked. Hiei looked at me wide eyed. He then looked at Kurama. Kurama was laughing. I pouted. I was being serious.

"Kurama…" Hiei said. Kurama walked over to me.

"You know how many men did things to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's what a mate does except you only do it with that mate. You love your mate and only stay with them for the rest of your life," He said. I looked at him still confused.

"What is love?" I asked. Everyone was silent.

"Love is when you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach, and your heart races when you see the person you love, and you always want to be by them," He stated. I nodded. I looked at Mr. Hiei.

"So Mr. Hiei wants to be my mate?" I asked. Hiei sighed.

"The baka was being funny, so no I don't want to be your mate," He said. For some reason that hurt me. Tears welled up in my eyes and fell down my face. Hiei looked at me wide eyed.

"Is there something wrong with me then?" I asked. Hiei looked at Kurama. Kurama looked at him with pity. Hiei sighed.

"No there is nothing wrong with you. I just don't plan on mating," He said. I started to sob and it was deafening. My wails were loud. He sighed and put his hand over my mouth. He looked agitated.

"Stop crying onna," He said. I bit his hand and he pulled back.

"I like you Mr. Hiei. Why can't I be your mate? I promise I'll be good. I have to be or my Master would be very upset with me. Please Mr. Hiei," I pleaded. Hiei was staring at me in shock. He was tense. Kurama was looking at me not believing what I just said. I was staring up at Hiei innocence on my face. I then got a look on my face that Master said I had to have. It was seductive look. I didn't know why I needed it but I always worked. I put my mouth close to his neck and licked it.

"I promise I can please you Mr. Hiei. Master said I was very good at that. I can make you feel good…_Master_," I said purring. His body shook when I said master. I then bit his neck slightly. I was roughly grabbed away from him. I looked up at Kurama a pout on my face. He was giving me an angry look.

"Stop acting like that. That is very un-lady like, you're not a whore so stop it," He said. My eyes widened. Is that what I was? I was whore? That's what I had been made into? Tears fell down my face in falls. I was a whore…but then why did I only want Mr. Hiei? I pushed away from Kurama and fell onto my butt. I stood and stayed there. I looked up at him my face completely red with tears.

"Yes I am. I've always been like this! It's all I know! I only did it when Master said too! I did it this time because I like Mr. Hiei. I've always been this way…It's all master taught me," I replied. For the first time in my life I was angry. Kurama's eyes along with everyone else's were wide. I didn't understand why. I just felt strong. I saw Kurama try to get to me but I didn't want him too. He got close but then he went flying back. My eyes widened.

"Onna calm down!" Hiei yelled. I looked at him. The second I did I wasn't angry anymore. I walked to him and buried my face in his chest. He held me there.

"I don't mean to be like that. I do like you Mr. Hiei," I said. He picked me up again. We all then walked towards where the portal was.

_Its all right onna_

_Who said that? _

_Hiei, I'm a telepath. _

_Ohhh…_

_Your brother isn't use to the way you act. _

_I know…I never liked to do that…only when I had too. But I like you a lot and I just wanted you to like me. _

_He chuckled. I'll admit you're not as annoying as the others. _

_Is that good Mr. Hiei?_

_Yes…_

_What happens now? _

_What do you mean onna? _

_What am I supposed to do now that I have nowhere to go?_

_You're coming with us…since we saw the amount of power you have you'll probably be put onto our team so we can train you. _

_What power Mr. Hiei? _

_Remember when you sent Kurama flying? _

_Yes…_

_That was your power. It was that of an A class demon. Did you not know you had powers?_

_I was never taught anything about that, only how to please men. _

_He growled. _

_What?_

_I don't like that. _

_Like what? _

_The fact that you take it so lightly. _

_Take what lightly? _

_The fact that you have been taught to pleasure men. _

_It's what I've grown up too…it's all I know. _

_We'll work on that onna. _

_Work on what? _

_You don't pleasure anymore men okay? Since you want to be my mate you shouldn't do it to anyone anymore. _

_So I can only do it to you? _

_That's not what I said. _

_But Mr. Kurama said that that is what a mate does…That I only do those things with the man I want to mate with. So I'm only supposed to do it to you. _

_Silence. _

_Mr. Hiei? _

_For someone so innocent you sure are clever. _

_I giggled. _

_I'm a fox what did you expect. _

_He laughed. _

_That is something your brother would have said. _

_Well its true. _

_Yes it is. Just don't do anything to me in front of your brother…he'll be very mad at me. _

_Why?_

_You're his sister he doesn't want to see that. _

_Why not it's a way of life? _

_You're brother was raised a human this time…It bothers him to see it. _

_Then he'll get over it. _

_Onna…_

_What? _

_Don't push him. _

_Why not? _

…_. _

_He's not very scary Mr. Hiei. He looks like a girl. I giggled. _

_He chuckled. Don't tell him that. _

_But he does! _

_I know onna. _

_So why does it matter? He would only be mad if you said it. He would only tell me not to say that. I don't know any better so he can't be mad at me. _

_Silence. _

_Mr. Hiei?_

_You're worse than your brother. _

_I giggled. I know. _

_Just like a fox…_

_Well I am a fox so it should be expected. _

_For someone who is so innocent you sure know a lot. _

_I was around men who like to talk…I learn things. _

_What things?_

_Well things you don't like me talking about._

_He growled. _

_What? Oh and some plans that they were going to do. One, Mr. Ryuki I think, said he was planning on stealing the sword of light from the spirit world vault. _

_What! _

_Yeah he said he was going to do it. He said that he was going to create a distraction Koenma would send all his forces to the front and then he would take it. _

_I think we just found another use for you. _

_What's that?_

_Information. _

_Ohhh….okay. As long as I get food I don't care. _

_Food?_

_My old master only feed me once a week. I didn't get anything this week. _

_Silence. _

_You're warm again Mr. Hiei. _

_I know onna…it means I'm angry. _

_Oh. Why are you angry?_

_He didn't feed you. _

_Oh I'm use to that. That's why I'm so tiny. He said that men would want me more the smaller I was. _

_I heard growls. _

_Master? _

_Starving you wouldn't make men want you. _

_I know that but he said it would. That and he probably did it to keep me weak. _

_What?_

_Well you said that I had power._

_Yes… I did. _

_Well if I was strong enough I could probably kill him. That probably why he never hurt Yukina. He knew that it would upset me. Are you related to Yukina?_

_I heard a growl. _

_Master? _

_Don't you say anything!_

_I whimpered. _

_She's my sister. I don't want to tell her. _

_Why? _

_I'm a horrible person…I don't know why you want to be my mate. _

_You saved me…how is that horrible?_

_It's my past…I was a thief…I've killed hundreds of demons. I'm a forbidden child. _

_And? _

_And what? I don't deserve anything. _

_Really? _

_Yes really. _

_I don't think so. _

_What why? _

_I think the more poorly you're treated the more you deserve to have something nice. Sure nice people get nice things but it means more to the people who've had things happen to them. Like if I was to be with you I would like it very much. You're a good demon… though you don't believe it yourself. You care so much for your sister that it bothers you to tell her because of your past. People were horrible to you which is what caused you to be who you are now. She would never hate you. She just wants to have her brother. I know Kurama was a thief and I don't care. I'm just happy to know I have a brother. It's the same with Yukina. _

_Silence. _

_Master? _

_More silence. _

_Hiei? _

_You're too damn smart for your own good. _

_Oh…is that good?_

_Depends._

_On what? _

_Who cares. _

_Do you care?_

_Silence. Yes… _

_Then its good. I think you should tell her though. _

_I won't._

_Why not?_

_I don't deserve to be happy. _

_Then I don't either. _

_Yes you do. _

_If you don't then I don't. _

_Onna…_

_What?_

_Stop it._

_Stop what? _

_Trying to be righteous. _

_I'm being truthful._

_If you don't deserve to be happy then no one does. _

_Your too nice…people are going to walk all over you._

_Love to see them try. _

_When did you get so out spoken?_

_I've always been like this. I just knew better then to do it to my old Master. _

_So you do it to me?_

_I won't if you don't want me to._

_No…no be who you are. _

_Silence. _

_Mira? _

_Thank you…_

_For what? _

_Letting me be myself. _

_Silence. _

_You're welcome onna. _

_Thank you._

_For what onna?_

_Letting me be myself. _

_I wouldn't change you for all the money in the world. _

_That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. _

_Don't get use to it…I don't act like this usually. _

_Oh…Why not?_

_Reputation. _

_That's stupid. _

_What why?_

_It just is. _

_Silence._

_You surprise me onna. _

_How?_

_You say things I don't expect. _

_Is that good?_

_I guess…you keep me on my toes. _

_Oh so that's very good. _

_Sure onna. We'll were at Koenma's office. _

_Okay. _

Hiei was still holding me as we all entered into the room. I saw Koenma and giggled. I got down from Hiei's arms, I felt cold instantly, and walked over to him. I picked him up and stared at him.

"You're adorable Mr. Koenma!" I said. Everyone fell to the ground, save Hiei though.

"Put me down this instant!" He said. I blinked at him and sat him in his seat. I walked back over to Hiei.

"Does he need a diaper change…he is awfully agitated," I stated. The man in the green outfit with gelled back hair fell to the ground laughing. Koenma was angry.

"How dare you! I am the prince of the spirit world!" He shouted. I blinked.

"And?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

"You have no right to say things like that!" He said. My eyes narrowed on him. I walked over and slammed my hands on his desk.

"I can say what I want. I have no respect for you. I only give respect to those that prove it," I said. I heard Hiei chuckled as I walked back to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I purred from his warmth.

"Whatever. You'll be joining the team since we noticed your power and the fact that you have information," He said. I ignored him still snuggled up to Hiei. Hiei then scratched my ears. Not even realizing what I was doing I rubbed up against him. He froze. I whimpered when he stopped scratching my ears. I looked up at him innocently.

_Onna you rubbed up against me._

_I did?_

_Yes. _

_Oh…I didn't mean too. You scratched my ears…that's my weakness. _

_Oh. _

"Can I leave now?" I asked. Koenma sighed and waved his hand. I smiled.

"Where will she be sleeping?" Kurama asked. I froze. What?

"She'll have her own room of course," Koenma said. I was fine inside but I was freaking out inside. I had never slept by myself. Kurama nodded and we all left the room. We then got a portal and we ended up inside a house. I looked around and walked into what looked like a kitchen. I opened a huge white thing. I looked inside. There was some type of food in there but I didn't know what it was. Hiei was behind me.

"What is that?" I asked. I pointed at a plastic container holding something white.

"Its milk," He said. My eyes widened. He raised his eye brow.

"Do you want some?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"I can have some?" I whispered. His eye browns furrowed.

"Yes why wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Milk was a special treat. I only got it if I had gotten my old master extra stuff from the men," I stated. He growled.

"You can eat anything you want Mira," he said. I nodded. He walked over a cabinet and got out a cup. He took out the milk and put it in a glass. He handed it to me. I started to drink it. When I finished it I purred. He had already put it away. I launched myself at him.

"Thank you Master," I whispered. He patted my head. I then licked his cheek. His face went red. He growled. I purred. He pulled me against his body. He ground his hips to mine and I purred in his ear. I rubbed up against him. I could feel his manhood against me so I licked his cheek again.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He growled. He thrust against me causing me to moan.

"_Master_," I purred. He thrust against me again.

"What Mira?" He asked. He did it again.

"I never felt like this before," I purred. He stopped.

"What?" He asked. I looked at him my cheeks flushed. My eyes went down.

"Just because I knew how to pleasure men didn't mean I ever got it back. I've never had anything feel good. You're the first who actually cared about how I felt," I said. I looked up at him. He looked furious. I looked at him innocently. He looked at me and was calm.

"You've never felt pleasure?" He asked. I blushed and nodded my head. I was suddenly picked up and taken to what I assumed was Hiei's room. He sat me on his bed. I heard him lock his door and he walked back to me. This was the first time I had ever been attracted to a man. He got onto the bed and got on top of me. I was blushing. He leaned down and kissed me. This was my first kiss. He was amazing. I felt sparks shoot through my body so I moaned. I felt him smirk against my lips. He then licked my lips asking for entrance. I opened my lips and he stuck his tongue in. He stroked my tongue with his and ravaged my mouth.

As he did this he ran his hands down my sides and over my chest. He placed his hands on my chest and lightly squeeze. I pulled back as I arched my back and moaned. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He continued to squeeze, causing my moans to keep coming. He then slowly untied my dress and pulled it down to my hips. I wasn't shy so I just watched him. His eyes were glazed over. He then kissed my neck and bit it lightly as he pinched my nipples. I was panting, the pleasure running through my body centering at my area. He then slowly kissed his way down to my chest. He then got to my nipples and licked and sucked them. I moaned and arched my back again.

"_Ohhhh_ _Master_," I moaned out. He smirked and leaned up to kiss me again.

"How do you feel Mira?" he asked. I looked up at him, lust evident in my gaze.

"I feel so good Master. I've never felt so good before," I whispered. He ground his hips to mine again. He then slowly traveled down my stomach to my core. He groaned when he didn't find undergarments. He felt down there to find me wet. He slid in two fingers and brought them out. He showed me. I didn't know what it was.

"This is your juice. This means that you feel good. You're very wet," He said. He then proceeds to lick his fingers. He then puts them back into my core. I moan loudly. He then slowly starts to thrust them in and out of me. I started to pant louder. I could feel something build in my stomach, it felt like I needed to use the bathroom. I started to panic.

"Master stop…I don't want to use the restroom. Please," I pleaded. He smirked. He then took his thumb and pushed it against the small nub of pleasure by my core. The feeling burst and I felt it all over. I moaned out Master as I felt like I was high. I finally calmed down to see Hiei smirking at me. I blushed.

"How did you feel?" he asked. I sat up and got into his lap. I placed my lips on his and kissed him passionately.

"Amazing," I said breathlessly. He kissed my again. I then ground my hips to his. He moaned. I felt his manhood against my core. I smirked. So he got into it as much as I did. I then pushed him onto his back. I slowly unbuckled his belts and pulled his pants down. He was up on his elbows watching me. I watched as his length sprang forth from the confinements of his pants. I smirked. He was rather large as least 9 inches. He was watching me as I licked my lips. I took a finger and touched him running it down the length. He tensed. I then leaned down and licked the tip. He shook. I then wrapped my hand around the base and started to go up and down as I took the rest of it into my mouth. I sucked on the tip and licked around it. I hummed. He moaned softly. I started to go faster with my ministrations when I felt him start to get tense. All I could hear was his panting and his moans getting louder. Suddenly I felt his body completely tense up and his essence shoot into my mouth. I licked him again to get it all off and swallowed. He was still watching me his breathing heavy. I looked at him. He brought me up to him and laid me next to him. He pulled his pants back up and helped me fix my dress. I snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

"Thank you Hiei," I said.

"For what Mira?" he asked.

"For caring," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you sure you want to be my mate Mira?" He asked. I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me but he looked like he was in pain. I stroked his cheek. He looked at me. He looked extremely vulnerable.

"Yes. What you did for me proved that you care. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I trust you and I want to be with you and only you," I whispered. He then smiled. He pulled me to him his lips on my neck. He licked it.

"This will hurt but only for a moment okay?" he said. I nodded. He then sunk his teeth into my neck. I moaned. I like a little pain. He then licked the mark causing me to moan again. He then bared his neck to me. I licked it and then bit into it. I then licked it.

"We can consummate the rest of the mating ritual another time," He said. I nodded.

_Are you going to your room?_

_If you want me to I will. I'm actually not very comfortable without someone next to me. I've never gone to sleep without someone next to me. _

_You can stay in here Mira. _

_Thank you Master._

_Call me Hiei Mira. You're no one's pet anymore. _

_Thank you Hiei. _

_Your welcome Mira. _

_Silence. _

_I'm glad you saved me. _

_I am too. _

_Silence. _

_I love you Hiei. _

_Silence. _

_I love you too Mira. _

_You know that when I get pregnant that I don't have just one right?_

_Silence. _

_I didn't think about that. How many do you have?_

_Most liters are about 6. _

_Silence. _

_Hiei?_

_More silence._

_Hiei? _

_Were going to have 6 children at once? _

_Yeah. _

_I'm gonna die. _

_Oh shush you're not giving birth are you?_

_No…but still. _

_Shut up._

_No. _

_Yes. _

_No. _

_I'll cut off sex._

_You wouldn't!_

_Try me. _

_Fine…_

_It's not like we can't just leave them with Kurama for a little bit. _

_He chuckled. Or forever. _I rolled away from him.

_Mira? _

_Silence._

_Mira?_

_More silence. _

_Mira I was kidding._

_Even more silence. _

_Fine…I'm sorry. _

_Thank you. _I rolled back to him. He wrapped his arms around me to keep me close.

_Hopefully they look like their mommy._

_I hope they look like daddy. _

_Mommy is gorgeous though. _

_Daddy is handsome though. _

_You said six so lets just say they will stay even. _

_Okay! _

_Goodnight Mira. _

_Goodnight Hiei. I love you._

_I love you too. _

**The End **


End file.
